


Lil' Mister B's Impatient Soda

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Inspired by the most recent episode of Weird and/or Wonderful Word: Shane & Ryan Visit A Soda Emporium. Takes place during the filming of all the shows they put together prior to Watcher's release.Ryan felt like he had been doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and breathing Watcher over the past few weeks.But he'd needed to. It wasn't like he could just take a break. They had worked far too long and hard for this.He knew that starting up a company from scratch with two other novice CEOs was going to be difficult. While Ryan was filled with passion and determination, it didn't change the fact that he was exhausted, from the work, and from barely being able to sleep from the unbelievable pressure nagging at him that this could all blow up in their faces.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 42
Kudos: 308
Collections: Daddy Month





	1. Want A Sip?

His anxiety had spiked to the point where his doctor had told him to try to cut down on drinking coffee, eliminating it if at all possible; the cocktail of caffeine and anxiety was too harsh on his stomach. Ryan was down to one cup a day now, but that did nothing to lessen the tension in his shoulders, the tightness in his chest. 

He had convinced himself that his anxiety was what was driving him; as long as he just kept going, kept working, writing, filming, editing...as long as he didn't slow down long enough for fear and doubt to take over, he'd be fine. 

Ryan watched as Shane introduced the soda emporium to the viewers. Filming with Shane always made Ryan feel at least a little calmer. Shane's voice was soft and familiar, and Ryan felt safer with the tall, solid weight of Shane behind him. 

John was a wonderful host as he toured them through aisles upon aisles of soda, each of them selecting a few to be taste tested later. It was rather like being a kid in a candy store, and Ryan lit up with boyish excitement at the prospect of them getting to design their own sodas for each other. Ryan was high on adrenaline, his fingers trembling slightly as he tried to combine flavors he thought Shane would enjoy. His hand jerked slightly in the wrong direction, leading Ryan to spill one of the ingredients, but he figured it would at least be a fun clip to keep in. 

When Ryan finished, he looked over to see that Shane was still working on his concoction. He had really hoped that they would finish around the same time so there wouldn't be a lull in activity. Lulls were dangerous, his thoughts lingering on the precipice, threatening to tip over the edge and crash at any moment. 

"You're taking your sweet time!" Ryan called from his side of the soda shop. 

"Shush!" Shane shushed him roughly, even holding up a finger to emphasize his point. 

Ryan laughed in reply as he felt a flush rise on his cheeks. Shane's tone was stern, assured, authoritative. It was very...something. His heart fluttered and he felt oddly giddy, but he assumed that must just be the atmosphere. 

Finally, Ryan and Shane sat down to taste test their soda selections. They moved through them at lightning speed, with Brittney keeping a close eye on the clock, telling them when they needed to switch to the next flavor. 

Ryan opened the Rhode Island molasses root beer and brought it up to his lips. 

And then Shane did something unexpected. 

"Want a sip?" Shane asked, his voice growing soft in a way that made Ryan's breath catch.

Ryan's eyes widened as Shane curled impossibly long fingers around most of the length of the bottle, and titled it toward Ryan's mouth as if he was feeding him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, something like electricity thrumming through his veins. 

"Here, there you go," Shane said gently. 

Ryan didn't have much time to focus on whatever that feeling was though as they filmed the rest of the episode at lightning speed. 

When the shoot was over, Ryan's entire body felt shaky and twitchy, and he reasoned that maybe they shouldn't have done the soda episode so late at night. 

He figured that it was probably the sugar that had him all worked up like this, all a buzz and wanting...something. When Ryan got to his car, he slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out his keys and trying to unlock door. 

But his hand was shaking too much. 

He continued to try anyway, holding the key back slightly, fearful that it would scratch the car. After a few failed attempts at trying the same motion, he placed his other hand over the one that held the keys in an attempt to steady it. 

And then he heard a voice behind him. 

"Isn't your car the sort that unlocks with the press of a button?" Shane asked. 

Ryan yelped, startled, and the keys flew out of his hand. 

"Shit!" Ryan cursed, dropping to the ground on his hands and knees, searching desperately for his keys. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit," he mumbled, his hands grasping at the asphalt in the dark. 

He wasn't finding anything and he couldn't see and he couldn't think and he can't stop fucking shaking and--

Ryan had hit his breaking point. 

His body crumpled and he lay down in the parking spot next to his car, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stop crying, he couldn't breathe, he felt like he was going to be swallowed up by the ground. 

It was fucking agonizing, humiliating. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting at the sudden touch. 

"Hey hey, it's only me," Shane reassured him, turning off the flashlight app on his cellphone. "Found your keys," he said, dangling them in front of Ryan. 

Ryan reached out to grab them but Shane snatched them away. 

"Dude--" Ryan started to say. 

"You forgot how to unlock your car, you're far more jumpy than usual, you didn't think to use the flashlight literally built into your cellphone and now you're curled up and crying in the middle of the road," Shane replied. "There is no way in hell I'm giving you your keys." 

Ryan pressed his face into his hands. This was what he had wanted to avoid. This was why he let all his craziness out in video diaries. So that no one would see him like this, notice he was crying, how badly he was freaking out, how--

Shane's hand moved back to Ryan's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He began to rub soothing circles over Ryan's back and just...sat there with him. Sat there with him on the asphalt at nine at night, waiting for Ryan to calm down. Ryan reached out and grasped at Shane's shirt, barely registering he'd done it until he felt Shane still. Ryan slowly withdrew his hand, only for Shane to put it back where it was. Then the back rubbing resumed.

"Come to my place tonight," Shane said. "We'll order take out and you can get all that sugar out of your system." 

"I'll be fine," Ryan mumbled, but his fingers tightened further into Shane's shirt. 

"I don't recall asking you," Shane told him, and Ryan could hear that same stern tone from earlier. 

His head felt a little light as Shane stood to his feet, offering a hand to Ryan, and pulling him up to a standing position. Shane didn't let go, however, leading Ryan to the car by his hand.  
Ryan blinked, feeling like a kid who wasn't allowed to cross the street by himself. Shane stepped around to the passenger's side, literally easing Ryan into the car and doing up his seat belt before sliding into the driver's seat.

Ryan crossed his arms, aiming for a scowl. 

"I'm not some baby, you know," Ryan muttered. 

"Then stop acting like one," Shane retorted and Ryan's jaw dropped. 

"I'm not!" Ryan said back, wincing at how whiny his voice came out. "I'm not," he repeated, forcing down the timbre of his voice to sound more deep. 

Shane sighed, and the remainder of the car ride was silent.


	2. Here

Shane pulled up to his apartment and parked. 

Ryan looked around in confusion. “You’re not dropping me off?” 

"When was the last time you had a proper night's sleep--and I mean at least seven and a half hours?" Shane inquired. 

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. He honestly couldn't recall. Shane nodded his head, as if confirming something to himself. He stepped out of the car and made his way around to Ryan's side. 

"If you're not gonna take me home, I can just call an Uber," Ryan mumbled unconvincingly. 

"Hmm. You can," Shane agreed. "The question is, are you going to?" 

Ryan squirmed a little where he sat before tearing off his seatbelt and trudging to Shane's front door. "Shut up Shane," he muttered. 

Shane chuckled, following closely after him. He placed an order for take out on his phone, already knowing Ryan's order by heart. Ryan paced around Shane's living room, rapidly scrolling through Watcher notes he'd saved on his phone. He didn’t even notice Shane stepping towards him and plucking the cellphone out of his hand. 

“You need to unplug for a bit,” Shane told him, slipping Ryan’s phone into the back pocket of his chinos. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Ryan sputtered. 

Shane turned around slightly so that his back pocket was in view of both of them. 

“It sure looks like it,” Shane replied. 

“Give it back Shane,” Ryan glared. 

“Hm. No,” Shane told him. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Ryan sighed, practically growling in frustration when Shane turned slightly again to show that indeed the cellphone was in his back pocket and he certainly wasn't kidding. 

Then Shane had the audacity to lightly pat his pocket. 

Ryan looked up at him, stunned. 

“I could yank that out of there in two seconds flat if I wanted to,” Ryan threatened, standing up straighter and folding his arms so that his biceps bulged. 

Shane slipped his hands into his side pockets, stepping toward Ryan until there were mere inches between them. 

Ryan's mouth felt dry. 

“Go ahead,” Shane replied nonchalantly with a nod of his head. 

Ryan hesitated. He could feel his cheeks burn as he kept glancing down toward Shane’s ass. It wasn’t his fucking fault that that’s where Shane decided to put his cellphone. 

“Couldn’t you have at least gone for a side pocket?” Ryan said in exasperation. 

Shane looked at Ryan, considering that for a moment before pulling the phone from his back pocket and slipping into one of his side pockets. 

Ryan’s eyes widened as he looked down at where his cellphone was now. It was deep down in Shane's pocket, and Ryan was able to see the outline of it on Shane's thigh through the fabric. How the hell had he managed to make things worse? 

He glanced up from Shane, then back to his pocket, trying to be less aware of how close his phone was to Shane's groin. 

“What’s next old man, you gonna make me listen to old records and watch 50s sitcom reruns?” Ryan scowled. 

Shane smirked. “You like at least half the records I own and you love 50s sitcoms.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, shifting slightly where he stood, still on the defensive. “And then what? Do I get a bedtime too? A time out if I don’t behave? A goodnight ki—”

Ryan’s words died in his throat as he felt Shane’s hand curl around the back of his neck, lightly thumbing across it. Ryan couldn't help it as he let out a soft whine and leaned into the touch. 

"Good boy," Shane said gently.

Ryan flushed at the praise, dropping his gaze to the floor. 

“Why are you doing this?” Ryan murmured weekly, feeling an ache in his chest when Shane’s thumb stilled. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shane inquired and Ryan felt embarrassed by how quickly he shook his head. 

Shane looked at Ryan with a soft smile that made Ryan's insides squirm. "If at any point you want me to, you're going to need to tell me. Is that understood?"

Ryan let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

Shane began threading his fingers through Ryan's hair, making Ryan shudder but he soon eased into Shane's touch, the slow soothing stroke of his fingers. Ryan was so relaxed that he felt his eyes flutter close for a moment. 

A knock at the door startled Ryan, but Shane tightened his fingers in Ryan's hair every so slightly to hold him in place. 

Ryan bit back a groan at the touch, feeling himself starting to harden, and desperately hoping that Shane wouldn't notice. 

"That's probably our take out. Go sit on the couch and I'll be there in a minute," Shane told Ryan. 

Ryan glared up at him petulantly. Shane quirked an eyebrow, and tugged lightly at Ryan's hair, tearing the air from his lungs along with it. His entire body flared with heat and his knees quavered as his hand rose to latch onto the hem of Shane's shirt. 

Ryan panted softly, chancing a glance up at Shane. There was a warm fondness in Shane's eyes that made Ryan's heart stutter, and for a moment his mind went blank. 

"Be a good boy and go sit on the couch," Shane repeated. pointing towards it with his other hand. 

Ryan nodded, as much as he could with the hold Shane had on him before he was released. He stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before clambering over to the couch and plopping down on the cushions. His scalp tingled where Shane's fingers had been, and Ryan found to his chagrin that he was now fully hard, his cock feeling trapped beneath the layers of his tight black skinny jeans. He shifted awkwardly, trying to hide his predicament before Shane came back. 

Shane placed their takeout on the coffee table, even taking the time to unwrap the utensils from their plastic packaging and setting them down in front of Ryan and himself. 

Shane pulled up the menu for streaming on his television. "What do you want to watch?" he asked Ryan, gesturing toward the screen with the remote. 

When Shane didn't hand over the remote to Ryan like he normally did, Ryan turned to face him. Shane was merely looking back at him, infuriatingly casual as ever. Ryan frowned. He could stop this if he wanted to. Whatever this was. Shane had told Ryan he would stop if Ryan asked. 

Ryan flopped back against the couch and crossed his arms. 

"Futurama," he mumbled. 

Shane chuckled as selected the show.


	3. There You Go

Ryan whimpered, shivering at the hot air of Shane's breath against his skin. He felt Shane's hand come up to rest on thigh and remain still there for a moment before it began moving up and down Ryan's leg. Ryan panted softly, dizzy beneath Shane's ministrations. 

"Tell Daddy what you want," Shane said lowly, eliticing a moan from Ryan. 

Ryan curled himself against Shane, unable to help but wrap his arms around him. Shane held Ryan protectively before lifting Ryan up onto his lap, shifting him so that he was facing Shane. Ryan's arms hung awkardly at his sides as Shane reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Ryan nuzzled against Shane's palm, chasing the comfort of his touch. 

"It's not like you to be so shy," Shane told him, thumbing along Ryan's jaw. Ryan's blush deepened at Shane's words. 

Shane gazed up at him thoughtfully, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "I'll need you to tell me if you want me to stop," he stated, slipping his thumb beneath Ryan's chin, tilting his head up until his eyes met Shane's. 

Ryan tried to nod, but Shane lightly gripped his chin, preventing him from doing so. "I need you to _tell_ me that you understand." 

"Yes," Ryan whispered, trembling slightly as he forced himself to keep eye contact, even under the intensity of Shane's gaze. 

"Yes--?" Shane inquired, pausing expectantly as he raised an eyebrow at Ryan. 

"Yes..." Ryan gulped. "Yes Daddy." His face was so red and that only embarrassed him more. He whined, pressing his face into Shane's neck. 

"Shhh it's okay," Shane told him, rubbing over Ryan's back. 

His hand began to dip a little lower, rubbing over Ryan's ass. Ryan could feel his cock straining painfully in his jeans, and he could hear Shane let out a faint chuckle. 

"Are you hard for Daddy?" Shane asked softly. 

Ryan gripped shakily at Shane's shirt. "Y-yeah," he stammered. 

Shane moved his hand to the front of Ryan's jeans, looking at him with a bemused expression He cupped the bulge in Ryan's pants, and lightly squeezed his cock. Ryan groaned, beginning to grind himself against Shane's grip. 

Shane stilled Ryan's hips for a moment before quickly undoing both Ryan's pants and his own. He moaned low in his throat as he drew out their cocks, wrapping long fingers around both of them. Ryan gasped at the hot feel of them pressed together like this, his thighs quaking as Shane began to run his hand up and down. 

"Fuck...you're dripping so much, we're not even gonna need lube," Shane murmured, earning a keening whine out of Ryan. 

Ryan's mouth went dry as he thrust into the tight grip of Shane's hand, making small noises at the slide of their cocks. 

"You're so good for me. So good Ryan," Shane murmured, his other hand pressing Ryan in close against him. 

Ryan's fingers curled around Shane's shoulders as he desperately rutted against him, his forehead tucked into the crook of Shane's neck. He couldn't help himself but place a gentle kiss there. Shane gave a full body shudder, his fingers tugging lightly at Ryan's hair. Ryan whimpered against Shane's neck, moving faster, growing close to the edge. 

"Come for Daddy little guy," Shane whispered into a kiss on Ryan's temple. 

That's what sent Ryan over the edge as he cried out and spilled over Shane's hand, trembling as Shane stroked him through his orgasm. Ryan gazed down at Shane in awe as Shane dipped his fingers into Ryan's come, using it to continue his movements over his own cock. Shane came with a sharp shout, his head falling back and his hips rising. Ryan collapsed against Shane, wrapping his arms around him tightly, needing the comfort more than he cared about the mess between them. Shane wiped his hand off on his chinos before sliding his arms around Ryan's back, holding him protectively against his chest. 

"There you go," Shane whispered softly, moving the fingers of his clean hand through Ryan's hair. 

They eventaully showered, shared an inhuman amount of penis-related soda puns, and finally went to bed. 

Ryan slept better than he had in a year.


End file.
